Miss Rimo
"Why is fate so creul, a girl with such great ambioton is forced to make a deal with the very people that she wishes to kill. Only to combat another enemy, aye this be fate. The world that one lives in, dark times and no hope for light coming yet. So then Rimo what are you to do? Are you going to go back to "her" and make sure that you two get along or are you going to kill "her" off even though she is flesh and blood of the Roronoa?.......'' "'' —''Dolf the Scratchmen'' '''Miss Rimo (遠隔, Remo) or other wise simply known as “'Rimo'”. Is ranked number VI on the Kensei XI one of only a few females who has made it on the list. Rimo was originally an assassin for hire, trying to make a source of income for herself. However, she has made an “Under the Table” deal with the World Government. Working for them as a spy and often as an assassin, she was charged with the task of tracking down Mikayla and her crew. Miss Rimo has earned herself a bounty of 300,000,000 for such crimes as. Murdering countless men and women, through assassination jobs. Her own attack on several important Marines and officers. Her defeat of Captain Tashigi and her unit, a radical attack on Hina and her men. With her devil fruit the Rimo Rimo no Mi, Rimo sets out to meet the members of the Roronoa Family and to make sure that Mikayla is stopped at any costs. Appearance Originally as a child Rimo had an odd colored hair, a lighter green of hair. But hated it and then dyed her hair black, then as an assassin. Her outfit had changed from time to time, such as if she had to pose as a hooker she would or even a man she would. During the time-skips, her outfit didn't changed. She had a bigger bust than most woman and a very beautiful woman. Her outfit is comprised of, a purple long v-neck purple shirt. On the sleeves of the shirt, she has a picture of a skull. Which is believed to be her personal jolly roger, she wears a short skirt. Purple with a pink symbol of the front of it, a gold chain around her waist and long leather high heeled boots. She is seen with dark purple lipstick and nail polish on her nails. She often is seen carrying a small katana with her and wearing a headband. Similar to Mutira's with the number 7 in Japanese, a common item among the wanted. Quotes Trivia *If one would notice this, is that Rimo often carries around a very old photo. In this photo is a picture of two green haired girls, one a few years older than the other. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Antagonists Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Swordsmen Category:Rokushiki User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Female Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Kensei XI Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User